


Red

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Color, Colors, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Red - Freeform, musings over Levi's last words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red. Explain it to me." his shaky voice said.</p>
<p>  I scoffed, "Red is red," I said. "The color of apples, and roses."</p>
<p>  "Red... isn't that simple. Not by any means."</p>
<p>I think about his last words often. His challenge of sorts, to explain the color red to him. I wonder if my answer would please him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

   _"Red. Explain it to me," he said._

_I scoffed, saying simply; "Red is red. Like the colors of apples and roses."_

_He slowly shook his head, clicking his tongue._

_"If that's so, and red is simply the color of apples, and flowers, how would one explain the color to a person who is colorblind?" I paused, not knowing how to respond to that. "Red... is not simple. Not by any means," he told me. "It takes an experienced person to see it..."_

_"Please stop speaking," I begged. He ignored me, going on._

_"Once we meet again, please -" his voice got weaker as the grip on my hand weakened. "-explain it to me. Once we meet again."_

 That was it. The breath left his lungs and his heart stopped beating.

  The sobs I had tried to keep at bay tore from my lips.

  I pressed my hands to the gaping hole in his chest, all the while begging him to come back.

  I wanted to hear his voice again.

  Even if for a short second. Even if it were to reprimand me.

  I... I needed to hear it again.

   _I sobbed, tears dripped to his pale face, moistening the smooth skin of his cheeks._

  I would have given anything to take his place, if that meant he could live again, to walk the earth and explore what lied behind the miserable walls that caged our existence.

  I thought about his last words.

  I found the answer after years of searching, and contemplation.

  Red is... complex, as he said. But even more than that -

  Red. It's something you see when you're angry; what you see as your temper bursts and you feel yourself being filled with that white hotness that consumes you until you get the poison-like substance from your system. I have experience with this shade of red.

  Also, red is the color of the sunset. Well, one of them, at least. The red in the sunset means that the day is done. It's the end.

It's over.

  But, also, it's the color of the sunrise, is it not?

The symblance of beginnings.

New beginnings;

I like to believe.

  But even further still.

  Red is the color of blood, as you know.

  Blood is binding. Whether by family, or by oath.

  I once offered up my heart's blood for something I believed in. And I fought for that belief until the very end. As did he.

  Red... is the color of blood, which flows through your heart to the rest of your body.

  The heart, located in the left breast is even red itself.

  I think... as red is  very complex to explain,

is love.

  Yes, red is the color of sunsets - ends - but also sunrises. The color when your anger has reached its limit... but also new beginnings.

  Love is something that can give, or make you feel all of these, but also make your heart pump the blood through your body even faster when you're in love, or at the very least feel the emotion.

 

   _Sometimes I wonder._

_Would my answer be the right one? The one he was expecting?_

_I suppose..._

_I'll have to tell him my answer when I see him next._

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, dunno what to say right now. I have to admit, I made myself tear up while writing this, but that means nothing, because I'm just a little sap who cries at stuff like this easily.
> 
> The idea of this came to me about three hours ago, with just one line; "Explain red to me." I thought on it long and hard for an hour and a half, but eventually surrendered, picking up a pen and paper, and this is what came of it.
> 
> I've never written something like this, so I am unsure about it, but I think I like the outcome.
> 
> By 'See him next" I mean reincarnation.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
